Tamama's Titties
This article is about the song parody. For the inside joke the song is based on, go to 'Tamama Tits. For the Fatty Time episode, go to '''TAMATA TITS'' "Tamama's Titties" is a pre-''Sgt Frog Abridged'' pilot song parody of "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles. It was written by ThornBrain with some contributions by DFatman, and sung by Thorn, Mugiwara Yoshi and Fatman. The song details the "Tamama Tits" story, followed by the team living in Tamama's breasts. The song was recorded and finished on December 18, 2009, but the team forgot to ever air it on the Fatty Time podcast or upload it when TheMidnightFrogs' channel was founded two weeks later. It would not be released publicly for the next four years due to Yoshi and Thorn's embarrassment at the poor quality of the song; in 2013 Yoshi even convinced Thorn not to release it on his archive channel. However, on May 25, 2014, Thorn dissolved TheMidnightFrogs, and finally uploaded it to the archive channel. He reversed his decision to end the team two days later, but he kept the song available. Song Format Thorn sings with occasional backing by Yoshi and Fatman to a karaoke version of the original song. The spoken word/sound effects bridge is covered with text-to-speech recordings of a text rant by Fatman about his poor spelling. Trivia *Everyone's vocals are distorted because Thorn had no confidence in his natural singing voice at the time and instead covered it up with effects. *The bridge is covered with text-to-speech audio because Thorn was obsessed with them at the time, making several videos incorporating text-to-speech such as "A Chicken Named Dennis" and many videos related to Tamama Tits. Yoshi and Fatman were angry at Thorn for the text-to-speech bridge, saying it ruined the song. Yoshi and Thorn went on to think the song was terrible anyway. Lyrics In the chat one day in Skype Fatman wasn't quite here and now And he made the best typo That created a frog with tits So we sailed out to the world 'Til we found our mounds of glee And we live beneath the joy That is Tamama's titties We all live in Tamama's titties Soft and squeezy Someone shoot me We all live in Tamama's titties Fondle sweetly God I love these things And our friends are all aboard Many more of them get ignored As we squeeze it makes a sound We all live in Tamama's titties Soft and squeezy Someone shoot me We all live in Tamama's titties Fondle sweetly God I love these things section So we live a life of squeeze Every one of us (Every one of us!) gets all we need (All we need!) Skin of blue (Skin of blue!), ivory beads (Ivory beads!) They are Tamama's (They are Tamama's!) titties (Titties, ah-ha!) We all live in Tamama's titties Soft and squeezy Someone shoot me We all live in Tamama's titties Fondle sweetly God I love these things We all live in Tamama's titties Soft and squeezy Someone shoot me We all live in Tamama's titties... Fatman: I really hate you guys. Category:Song Parodies Category:Pre-Sgt Frog Abridged